


Enchanted

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: I was given a prompt from Katherine / Katherinexx1. Her word was enchanted. She asked for a first time fic with banter and romantic smut. I hope I fulfilled your request and you enjoy. This is the first "first time" fic I've done.I write on here AO3 for fun and for free. Please do not pay to read my works anywhere. This is the only place I post my works. If they are posted anywhere else, they do not have my permission to do so.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine / Katherinexx1.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katherine+%2F+Katherinexx1.).

> I was given a prompt from Katherine / Katherinexx1. Her word was enchanted. She asked for a first time fic with banter and romantic smut. I hope I fulfilled your request and you enjoy. This is the first "first time" fic I've done.  
I write on here AO3 for fun and for free. Please do not pay to read my works anywhere. This is the only place I post my works. If they are posted anywhere else, they do not have my permission to do so.

“Good morning, Scully.”  
“Good morning, Mulder.”  
Scully hung her coat on the rack next to Mulder’s and walked over to her area and put her purse down. Mulder was munching on sunflower seeds at his desk. He had a look in his eyes that Scully knew too well.  
“Mulder?”  
“Scully?”  
“Mulder, you have that look on your face.”  
“What look is that?”  
“The look, that says you have something you want to tell me but you’re not sure how I’m going to react to it.”  
“Ah, Scully, you think you know me so well.”  
“Mulder, we’ve been partners for over six years. I do know you. Now spill it.”  
“Alright. I was sent an email from Clam Lake police department.”  
“Where the hell is Clam Lake?”  
“Wisconsin.”  
“Wisconsin? What’s there?”  
“Chequamegon-Nicolet National Forest.”  
“Mulder, pray tell what does this email say and what does it have to do with us?”  
“Locals are reporting seeing tiny foot prints and have heard high pitched noises in a remote spot of the forest.”  
“Have you ever heard of animals? It’s the woods, Mulder animals live in the woods.”  
Mulder looked up at Scully who was standing in front of his desk. She was not looking amused by this. Convincing her was going to be harder than he thought.  
“I have heard of them but locals are saying the foot prints are not animal.”  
“I’m confused, was there a crime committed here?”  
“No.”  
“Mulder, are you telling me that you want to drag me across the country to look at foot prints that are highly likely to be animal?”  
“It’s not just the prints Scully. There’s the noises.”  
“Again Mulder, animals.”  
“I don’t think so. I had my contact at the department send over the pictures the locals have taken. The prints are very small. Take a look.”  
Mulder slid the photos across the desk. Scully picked up the photos and began flipping through them. Scully rolled her eyes at each picture. They were cell phone pictures that had been printed, scanned, emailed to Mulder and printed again. Needless to say, they were not clear photos.  
“Mulder, these pictures are low quality. I don’t see anything.”  
He stood up and walked over to Scully. He stood behind her leaning closely over her shoulder. His breath tickled her ear as he pointed to the tiny prints in the photo. She inhaled sharply. The feeling of his breath on her skin, made her insides tickle. She pushed those feelings aside and composed herself.  
“I still see nothing. Mulder, this is not a case. It’s just animal prints.”  
“There’s the sounds too.”  
Mulder is right next to her, invading her personal space more then ever. She should mind but she doesn’t. She enjoys having him close to her. After her cancer battle, they started getting closer, then she showed up throwing a monkey wrench into things. They lost the files and got them back after sometime but things weren’t the same. They had been slowly getting that closeness back. She missed it. She knows she should not be encouraging him with this woods thing but she can’t help it. Her Mulder is back.  
“I take it you have another explanation as to what those are.”  
“I do indeed. You ever heard of gnomes, Scully?”  
“Yeah, they’re those statues you put in the garden.”  
She turns her head and sees his hazel eyes sparkle. God, she loved his eyes.  
“Mulder, no. You can not tell me you think those prints are made by little men with white beards and pointy hats. No.”  
“But yes, Scully. One of the reports states that two couples were hiking in the woods when things started to happen. Strange things. One of the girls felt her hair move but no one touched it.”  
“It’s called wind.”  
He smiled before stating there was no wind that day. He continued telling Scully his theory based on the reports of noises that sounded like harps and the like. For every wild idea he threw out, Scully had an explanation. Typical them.  
With a look of frustration going, Scully asked, “What time’s our flight?”  
“Four. We have time to go home and pack. I’ll pick you up at two.”  
“Make it one. We don’t want to get stuck in traffic or security.”  
Scully grabs her things and heads to the door. Now she has to pack and not just grab her go bag. This trip involves a suite case. Lucky her. Why can’t they just stay here, work the rest of the day and have movie night like they’ve done a few times? Instead, they have to fly cross country to investigate food prints.  
She stops by the door and turns to Mulder who is gathering the files he needs to bring.  
“Mulder, are you sure about this? I’m not just talking about the prints. I’m talking about this trip? The flight is, I’m guessing three hours or more plus the driving.”  
“I’m fine. I need to get back to normal.”  
“I understand that. Believe me, I do. I just don’t want you to over due it. You’ve only just come back to work.”  
“Aww, Scully. You do care.”  
“Of course, I care. Mulder, you’re my partner and friend. I don’t want to see anything happen to you.”  
She shifted her eyes away from him, not wanting him to see that her eyes said more then the words spoken. She did care about him. A lot but she also loved him. She just wasn’t ready to say it and if he looked in her eyes, he’d know.  
They arrived at the airport in plenty of time. They sat at the gate waiting for what felt like hours. Mulder had changed into jeans, a black shirt and his go to leather jacket and boots. Scully couldn’t help but notice how good he looked. The jeans hugged him in just the right places. She felt the temp go up at that thought. He noticed the flush on her cheeks.  
“You alright there? You look flushed.”  
“I’m fine. It’s just a little warm to me that’s all.”  
Mulder smiled to himself and nodded. He knew that those jeans would get her. He enjoyed teasing her this way. They were back teasing each other. Mulder enjoyed spending time with her and after everything that had happened, he wanted nothing more then to be with her. He made a promise to himself that he would tell her how he felt.  
Once they were settled in their seats and they took off, Mulder pulled out the case file and looked at all the pictures again.  
“I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”  
“You know that this interests you.”  
“Flying across the country to investigate tiny foot prints that you think are gnomes and you have yet to give me your theory on those noises you mentioned is not what I had in mind.”  
“I do have a theory on those noises. What do you know about fairies?”  
“Fairies? Mulder that’s as bad as gnomes. Fairies don’t exist. There is no scientific evidence to prove that fairies are real.”  
This went on the entire flight. Scully refusing to except that the sounds heard were that of dancing fairies. Mulder was convinced.  
“Mulder, I’m still not buying these are gnomes and fairies. They only exist in fairy tales and in the imagination of little girls.”  
“I know they’re real, Scully. You’ll see.”  
“Mulder, why do I have the feeling there’s more to this then you’re telling me?”  
“There are a few cases of campers reporting small items missing from their belongings.”  
“What kind of items?”  
“Toothbrush, shoelace, pack of gum and a pack of tissues.”  
“All meaningless items. Means nothing.”  
They headed to the motel. There was a mistake with the reservations and only one room was booked. Mulder tried everything to get another room but none were available.  
“Scully, we have to share the room. There are no others. I’m sorry.”  
Scully looked a little stunned. Sharing a room was going to be harder this time around. They had done this in the past but things were changing between them. The looks increased, the little touches set her on fire. She didn’t want to admit it to herself or anyone but she had strong feelings for her partner. Now she was going to see Mulder in his sleep clothes which she knows means boxers.  
“We’ll make it work Mulder. Now, how do you want to go about this hunt for your gnomes and fairies?”  
“We are heading out there in a bit. We have to pick up our gear first.”  
“Not another trip to the woods. Mulder, haven’t you figured out by now that you and I don’t do woods well?”  
“This will be different. We’re not running from ancient bugs, Mothmen or killer mushrooms. Gnomes and fairies are not going to try and kill us.”  
“Because they don’t exist.”  
“If you say so. Let’s get settled before we head out.”  
As Mulder got ready, Scully was having a hard time focusing on getting herself ready. She was too busy looking at Mulder and his arms how they flexed as he moved. She could look at him like this for hours but, no. She had to trail the woods with this man in search of fairies and gnomes.  
They drove out to the forest in comfortable silence. The tension between them had been building for a while now. He made a step forward at New Years by kissing her. They never talked about it and never repeated it but he wanted to. He thought she did too but who knows.  
They arrived at the rangers’ station and met Ranger Joe Billows. He would be the to take them out to the area where the prints were found. Billows was a young man in his early thirties. Upon speaking to him, Scully came to the understanding that he thought they were nuts for going all the way out there. Scully tended to agree with Billows but if this meant spending more time with Mulder, she’d do it.  
“How far is it to the spot?”  
“It’s about an hour or so hike. It’s pretty flat so you should be alright.”  
“An hour isn’t so bad, Scully. It’ll be nice.”  
“Mulder, as I’ve stated us and woods are never a good match. I just hope you’re right.”  
“About the fairies and gnomes?”  
“No. That’s crazy. I was talking about this being a nice hike.”  
They followed Billows, with Scully in the middle. Every move she made Mulder couldn’t help but notice how her ass moved in her jeans. He could watch her walk for hours. The more he watched the more his pants became uncomfortable. He needed to stop but it was soo hard not to watch her. Somehow, he managed to peel his eyes away from her ass and pay attention to where he was going.  
They arrived at the site and put their gear down. Scully started looking around while Mulder and the ranger spoke. She saw nothing unusual. Mulder called her over to where they were standing.  
“Mulder, I don’t see anything.”  
“I was just telling your partner that most of the reports came in during the early hours of the morning stating they heard noises and such during the night. Agent Mulder thought it would be a good idea to camp here.”  
Scully looked at Mulder and he saw red. She was pissed. He didn’t think about this part when he told her about it. He would pay for it. they walked away from the ranger.  
“Mulder, I am not staying in the woods with you so you can be on the look out for mythical figures.”  
“I’m sorry. I should have told you that it might come to that. I’m just happy to be alive and able to do this again.”  
“I’m glad your back too but this is crazy. I just worry about you. I care about you and…”  
“I get it. This was stupid. We should just go.”  
“No, Mulder. We can stay but not overnight.”  
Mulder agreed and the three spent the next few hours sitting around doing nothing.  
“People around here call this the Enchanted woods. They not only say it’s the home to fairies and gnomes but they say things happen. Good things after they leave here. I don’t buy it but it keeps them happy.”  
After eating some less then stellar dinner, they decided to pack up and head out of the woods. Scully could see how disappointed Mulder was about not seeing anything. She almost told him to stay but she wanted out of the woods.  
As they were walking back, Scully noticed that Mulder looked a little tired and sluggish. She wanted to ask him but decided not to around the ranger. As they reached the entrance of the forest, the three stopped and looked at each other.  
“Agent Mulder, did you hear that?”  
“If you mean, did I hear whispers and singing? Then yes. Scully?”  
“I heard something but I don’t know what.”  
We stand there for a few moments before leaving the forest for good. They headed to the motel. Once there, Scully showered first while Mulder got them some cold drinks and snacks. She exited the bathroom wearing a robe she always took with her. Mulder walked by her and took a deep breath smelling her sweet smell of strawberry, honey and pure Scully. He took a cold shower.  
“I’m sorry you didn’t see your fairies or gnomes. I know you were really hoping you’d see them.”  
“I’m sorry I dragged you across the country for nothing. I wasted your time yet again.”  
“Mulder, we may not have seen anything but I enjoyed the time I got to spend with you. And before you sat anything let me finish. When you got sick and were in the hospital, I was struggling to focus but I knew you needed me to help you. I left you and I didn’t know if you would be there when I got back. I almost lost you.”  
“Scully, the whole time I was in that dream state from the surgery, I was calling for you. I knew you would save me. I ummm I didn’t say it then at my apartment but I wanted to.”  
“Wanted to say what?”  
“I wanted to tell you…. Oh hell. I love you. Scully, I love you and have for a long time now.”  
“Oh Mulder. I love you too.”  
The two smiled at each other. Mulder leaned in and gave her a sweet chaste kiss. Scully kissed him back. The kisses grew more passionate as they went. Mulder wanted to touch her, to feel her soft skin.  
“I want to touch you. Can I touch you?”  
Scully took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Mulder’s eyes rolled in his head and he let out a low moan. Before long, shirts were off and he was looking at her naked breasts. Mulder rubbed her nipples and felt them perk up. Scully moaned and reached between them and grabbed his dick causing him to groan. He was soo hard. He needed to do something.  
“Oh, Scully. You are soo beautiful.”  
“Mulder, make love to me.”  
Without a second thought, Mulder pulls Scully’s pants off to find that she is wearing no panties. He moans and admires the view before him. He gets off the bed and removes his lounge pants. Boxers followed allowing Scully to admire how big he was. He climbed up her body and kissed her. He gave her a look as if to see if she was sure. She nodded and smiled.  
He aligned his dick with her body and slowly entered her. Once he was fully inside her, they looked into each other’s eyes before he slowly started moving. He set a steady rhythm. The little love noises Scully was making egged him on. He picked up the pace knowing he would not last long.  
“You are soo tight. You feel amazing.”  
Scully smiled. She saw the look on his face. He was getting close.  
“Mulder, touch me. I want you to touch me.”  
He groaned before taking his thumb and bringing it to her happy spot. He applied the right amount of pressure and began circle it. Scully started squirming at the sensation. Mulder was thrusting harder now trying to get her to come before he did.  
“Scully, I’m soo close. Can’t hold back much longer. You close?”  
“I’m right there. Don’t stop. Don’t hold back. Oh fuck. You’re going to make me come.”  
“Come for me Scully. Come for me.”  
The sound of his voice was all it took. A powerful orgasm shook her to the core. Her walls tightened around him causing him to go over the edge.  
“Oh god, I’m coming.”  
They held each other tight as they both came down. Her brushed ger hair out of her face and gave her a sweet kiss. They were glowing.  
“I love you Scully.”  
“I love you too Mulder.”  
“Much better then spending the night in an enchanted forest.”  
She smiled and they soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
